darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
A Soul's Bane
A Soul's Bane is a combat-focused quest revolving around trying to find the lost son of Launa Talvoy, who disappeared in a mysterious rift near the digsite years ago. It may be quite challenging for lower-levelled players. Official description Development team * Developer: Tim C * Graphics: John S * Quality Assurance: Andrew C * QuestHelp: Ingrid J, Gillan M * Audio: Ian T Walkthrough Go east of Varrock, through the gate just south of the earth altar, speak to Launa. Alternatively, take a glider to the digsite or use a digsite pendant and walk northwest. There is already a rope attached to the rift, click on it and climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which players need to get through to complete the quest. It's worth noting here that this quest does not need to be done all at once - each room has an exit which will take you back to the top of the rift and allow you to enter again at a different time. It will remember the rooms you have completed. Rage ''This room represents Tolna's anger and frustrates players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. There are four types of monster in this room, and each can only be attacked with a specific weapon. * Anger sword - kills Angry unicorn * Anger spear - kills Angry bear * Anger mace - kills Angry giant rat * Anger battleaxe - kills Angry goblin When players enter this room they should see a weapons rack. Players should remove their own weapon, select a weapon from the rack that corresponds to a nearby creature, and wield it instead. Creatures can only be damaged with the anger weapon that corresponds to that specific creature, and a player may only have one anger weapon in their possession at a time. The player must first remove all of their own gear and only wield the anger weapon. Players can do spectacular amounts of damage on these creatures relative to the stats of the weapon, as the player does 1000% of their normal damage with that weapon. Each creature killed raises the "rage level" bar at the top of the screen. After several kills of the player's choice of angry creatures, the bar will reach maximum and the player will yell, swirl, and kill all remaining monsters in the room. A cut scene in which the boy leaves his mother for the more lucrative mines follows, and players can then exit out of the rage room near the east end of the cave and go into the fear room. Fear ''This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when they do not know whether a Fear reaper will attack. Light sources will have no effect on the lighting in this room. In this room, players must search the dark holes. There will be fear reapers in some of them. Finding them can take several minutes, and the most effective way to find them is just to go around the room randomly. Every time your player kills one, he/she will become less afraid of the creature. After you've killed 5 you will get another cutscene and one of the holes will turn into an exit. Go into this for the next room. Confusion This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting players, because doors lead nowhere and some beasts cannot be hurt. The key to pass this room is not related to any of the six "confusing doors", but the five Confusion beasts. Four are fake. Upon attacking them the player receives a message, "Does this creature really exist?" as the player's attack registers 0 damage. After hitting them 8 times and not doing any damage, they will disappear with the message, "That monster wasn't even real!" When you kill the authentic creature, there will be a message, "Those other monsters were just hallucinations!" Once you kill the real beast, all 5 will respawn and one of the confusion doors will disappear. Upon any respawn, the location of the authentic beast becomes randomised. Fortunately, the authentic beast is fairly easy to determine. It is the only one that takes damage, the life points bar shows above its head and is the only one that makes a sound when it is hit. Killing the authentic beast produces a respawn of all 5 creatures. (Note: Before the Evolution of Combat, a player could only attack one beast at a time due to single way combat. But this is no longer the case, and therefore high level players will find it easiest to attack each confusion beast in rapid succession until the real beast is found.) You must kill the real beast 5 times before the next flashback appears (where the boy finds himself alone in the cave, feeling "hopeless") and you are allowed to leave through the only "confusing door" left after the other 5 disappear. If a player is finding it hard to determine the real creature, because they have low accuracy and it is taking to long to make the creature disappear, one can trap a creature behind a door, and use a ranged or magic attack to attract another monster, to test if it is the real one. Hopelessness ''This room represents Tolna's hopelessness, because some players give up when the hopeless creatures will die and the bridge may not appear. In this room, players will find five Hopeless creatures. Each has three forms and therefore needs to be killed three times to make them die permanently. The hopeless creatures will get smaller every time you kill them. An easy way to kill them quickly is to use dwarf multicannon after Dwarf Cannon quest. Warning: you will lose the cannon but can get new one from Nulodion for free. Players are not advised to eat while fighting these as eating anything will heal the creature 75% of its current life points, although higher levels shouldn't need to eat at all in this part. When they have all been killed, the Bridge of Hope will appear. Tolna After crossing the bridge, players will see a short cutscene involving Tolna's father pleading with his son, and then must defeat the inhuman version of Tolna, a three-headed monster. Each of the three level 39 heads can attack with either range or melee and poison. They are easier to defeat with range or magic rather than melee as attacking any head with melee will place the player in range of all three heads which will then attack simultaneously. Players with a higher constitution level will have no problem with any choice of attack. Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee may be used for players to safely melee the monsters. If using magic, avoid using fire spells due to the fact that the heads have an immunity to fire. After you fire your first fire spell at one of the heads, an immunity to fire symbol appears bellow the health bar on said head. Once you have defeated the heads, Tolna will become human again and thank you. Talk to him and he will return you to the surface. Talk to him again on the surface to complete the quest and receive your reward. Rewards * 1 quest point * * * Coins * Access to the Tolna's rift for combat training * Should players go into the dungeon (after the quest), they will enter what looks like a waiting room, able to walk into one of the four rooms (representing Tolna's rage, fear, confusion and hopelessness) and train on the creatures there. The creatures in these rooms do not behave the same as they did before. The Hopeless Creatures can only be killed once, the Rage Creatures are at easier levels to fight, can be hit with any weapon and do not receive ludicrous amounts of damage, the Confusion Beasts do not poison, and all of the Confusion Beasts can be killed. None of the creatures in the rooms drop items, except for the angry giant rats which drop only bones. Music unlocked * Wrath and Ruin (In the anger room) * Fear and Loathing (In the fear room) * Method of Madness (In the confusion room) * No Way Out (In the hopelessness room) Transcript Required for completing Completion the first part of Soul's Bane is required for the following: * Varrock Tasks: ** 'Medium:''' "You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry" Trivia * The last room you enter when you fight Tolna is in the shape of a human brain, the minimap gives you a better image of this, the larger darkest part of it, is the cerebellum. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I found and rescued the poor kid Tolna. That dungeon really was a mix of emotions." * The poison inflicted by the confusion beasts and Tolna does not drain prayer when cured by the Prayer Book from The Great Brain Robbery. * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So I defeated all the monsters in Tolna's subconscious and he escaped from the rift." to which she replies, "The most fearsome monsters are to be found in the darkness of our own minds." * During the end of the quest, Tolna states that he "was looking for the legacy of a civilization that lived down here". It is possible that he is referring to Senntisten, of which remnants were found in The Dig Site quest. * When the player unleashes his/her rage inside of the anger room, the shots fired look similar to that of a Red h'ween mask. nl:A Soul's Bane fi:A Soul's Bane Category:Wikia Game Guides quests